


how can i rest in peace if im buried by a highway?

by RHODONlTE



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaos, Death, Drinking, Drugs, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Unrequited Love, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/RHODONlTE
Summary: There's buzzing in hyojins head, always loud, always hectic, like cars on a highway, and when he looks at the singer of this punk band in this tiny living room sharing sweat with strangers pressed up against him, it all comes to a halt.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	how can i rest in peace if im buried by a highway?

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAA HELLO this story is weird and vague as fuck and probably doesnt make sense but its inspired by a lot of lyrics from the ep „how will i rest in peace if im buried by a highway“ by KennyHoopla so please listen to that ep!!!   
> please read the tags 
> 
> thanks to mr pennington for validating my rambly writing

hyojin doesn't know how he found himself in this strange little town, where time seems like it stopped, where the sky always glows in a weird red colour and reality doesn't feel quite right.  
he doesn't know how he found himself in this quiet town when he's drawn to chaos and noise.

That is until he's at a small house show downtown and sees _him _. all the noise and energy seems to surge into a stream and collect around him like he's a beacon of chaos,  
maybe that's why he stayed. __

__

__There's buzzing in hyojins head, always loud, always hectic, like cars on a highway, and when he looks at the singer of this punk band in this tiny living room sharing sweat with strangers pressed up against him, it all comes to a halt.  
He lets himself be swept up by the current of bodies around him, gaze fixated on the light that catches itself in the frontman's face, how it dances around his features and slides off from his shoulders, how his lips curve around every words like hes spitting out something physical, and that something manifests itself right in hyojins heart and he knows this is why this town felt like an old photograph he just discovered again, feels like the man is a distant memory welcoming him._ _

__He stays with the noise, keeps returning to that house, always staying back to share drinks with strangers._ _

__He learns that the singer's name is seungjun and he encases that name in his heart, builds a space there only reserved for seungjun's breathy laughs, the way his eyes crinkle, for _him _.  
seungjun always leaves the door unlocked for hyojin, and hyojin always stays on his couch even after everyone has left.   
They talk about everything and nothing until the early morning hours, until it seems like they're the only two people left in the world and hyojin feels so safe in the others presence, like seungjun lifts the weight of the air around them just by existing.   
They talk and laugh until the sounds bounce off the walls like the halogen light reflecting itself in the windows at 3am. ___ _

____It takes a while but hyojin finds out why he keeps hearing tires screech in his head, why he feels like he's dreaming even though he doesn't sleep, and why every surface he touches feels like cold concrete.  
He's a ghost and he doesn't know why or how he died but he's buried beside the big highway crossing through the town like a bridge to the afterlife he can't seem to pass. _ _ _ _

____Some part of hyojins brain is connected to that place, so wherever he goes he just hears the fucking noise over and over. All he wants to do is sleep, but he can't, so he goes back to seungjun's to drink and get stoned or take any drug that will get his mind off of everything, but it doesn't work, and the air keeps getting heavier and seungjun turns into the cars chasing through his thoughts and hyojin cant keep him out of his mind._ _ _ _

____Seungjun loves it loud and hectic, can't stand empty space so he throws himself into every show like his life depends on it, because maybe it /does/, so he yells his heart out every night and then throws/hosts party after party so he doesn't have to be alone because he /can't/.  
Hyojin has become a strange constant in his life, the pale man stays through all the haze and occupies the sofa and echoes the empty laughs back from everyone around him. Seungjun cant put his finger on what's wrong with hyojin but it seems like there's something between him and reality, like a see-through veil or a thick layer of dust on old photographs._ _ _ _

____Hyojin never notices how seungjun looks at him, how he leans in a bit closer to him than to anyone else.  
It feels like there's an invisible line and he knows that seungjun won't cross it to make a move even though there's something so clearly between them, something that's not explained by numbers or words, something like /love./   
Seungjun wonders where hyojin goes when he's not around and why he never sleeps or eats and always stares at something that's not there, but he can't ask him, doesn't know how to really approach him even when they're both wasted.   
But with each night passing it feels like hyojins shadow is getting heavier, like he‘s disappearing more and more so one night after everyone else is gone and the moonlight swims through the air like little fish he stares at hyojin and grabs his shoulders trying to reach him where he can‘t. _ _ _ _

____„what?“, hyojin wonders, raising an eyebrow and before seungjun can stop himself he lets out what he's been thinking all this time, lets the currents break way to the words that crash past his lips._ _ _ _

____„you look like a dead man“_ _ _ _

____There's a beat of silence before hyojins mind is once more overtaken by everything and he can only feel the concrete and hear the wheels against it so he stares at seungjun with empty eyes and replies  
„i feel like a dead man“ and for the first time he talks, really talks to seungjun about this weird sensation of chaos and noise in his head, how he feels like he's turning to dust and how he's haunting the small city and cant leave._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> weeeoooo this is part 1 for now thank you if you read this and please leave a comment it would really mean a lot :‘))


End file.
